Gedanken
by momo5
Summary: Izumis Gedanken und ihre Resultate...
1. Tragody

Titel: Gedanken  
  
Part 1/ 1   
  
Autor: momo  
  
Mail: Momoko11@uboot.com  
  
Fanfiction: Zetsuai 1989  
  
Warnung: darkfic [nicht wirklich], death, Shounen-Ai  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kommentar: Ich habe angefangen über Gott und die Welt nachzudenken und bin dabei auf diese   
  
Idee gekommen... Ein grooooßer Fehler... Armes Izumileinchen  
  
Pairing: Koji x Izumi   
  
Fertigstellung: 2003.04.19 11:11 PM  
  
Widmung: Jedem, der mir nen Commi schreibt! *grinz*  
  
Disclaimer: Auch wenn ich's noch so sehr hoffe: Nichts gehört mir [außer der Idee]. *schnüff*   
  
Und wer bezahlt bitte für solchen Müll? Niemand, niemand!! Lob/ Kritik hätte ich trotzdem gerne.   
  
Für die Buh-Rufe gilt das Gleiche wie immer: Wenigstens auf meinen Anfang warten und das faulige   
  
Obst befindet sich in den entsprechenden Behältern unter Ihren Sitzen.   
  
~ ~ ~ We're starting now, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the fly. ^_^   
  
Ich liege noch immer in deinen Armen. Du schläfst tief und fest, ich dagegen schaffe es kaum,   
  
zu dösen. Klar, ich bin müde, doch schlafen kann ich nicht. Ich glaube, niemand könnte das.  
  
Die Luft riecht nach einer seltsamen, mir schon wohlbekannten Mischung. Es riecht nach Schweiß,   
  
Sex und Blut. Ich bilde mir ein, auch meine Schreie riechen zu können. Schwachsinn.  
  
Ich wollte es nicht. Du wusstest das. Und trotzdem hast du es getan.  
  
Ich fühle mich gefoltert. Schäbig. Beschmutzt. Ausgestoßen. Wie ein Aussätziger.  
  
Nennst du so etwas Liebe? Ich nicht.  
  
Ich sehe es schon auf mich zukommen. Sobald du wach bist, wirst du dich entschuldigen. Mir   
  
sagen, wie sehr es dir leid tut. Ich kann das langsam nicht mehr hören. Ich bin es leid.  
  
Weißt du, ich kenne das ja schon. Du wirst nett sein zu mir, fürsorglich, sanft, geradezu   
  
zärtlich. Bis du es nicht mehr aushältst. Und dann wirst du es wieder tun. Mich beschmutzen.   
  
Dir und deinem kranken Trieb Befriedigung verschaffen. In solchen Momenten wünsche ich mir nur   
  
eines: Mach, dass es aufhört.   
  
Es tut weh. Nicht nur körperlich.  
  
Ich muss immer wieder an meine Eltern denken. Vor allem in solchen Momenten wie diesen. War das   
  
Liebe?  
  
Meine Mutter. Wie sie sprang. Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Du hättest es gekonnt.   
  
Stattdessen hast du gesagt, du würdest sie nicht aufhalten. Und du hast mich festgehalten. Und   
  
jetzt? Jetzt ist auch sie tot. Gewissermaßen schon wieder. Doch jetzt endgültig. Warum muss ich   
  
jetzt daran denken?  
  
Ich starre dich weiter an. Ein Gesicht, als wärest du ein Engel. Die langen, silberblonden Haare   
  
umrahmen es. Du bist wunderschön. Das krasse Gegenteil zu deinem wahren Selbst.   
  
Ich will mich aus deinen Armen befreien, doch nicht einmal im Schlaf lässt du es zu. Oder "bist   
  
du wach?"   
  
Keine Antwort auf meine geflüsterte Frage. Du schläfst immer noch tief und fest.   
  
Angeekelt von dir und von meiner eigenen Unfähigkeit, mich von dir zu befreien, rutsche ich so   
  
weit weg, wie du mir Spielraum lässt.  
  
Es schmerzt. Mein Herz tut weh, weil du mein Vertrauen so missbraucht hast.  
  
Vertrauen, um enttäuscht zu werden. Ich habe das satt.  
  
Auch mein Körper tut weh. Mein Kopf schmerzt, wo ich mir eine Beule geschlagen habe, als ich   
  
gefallen bin, bevor du über mich herfielst. Mein Hintern schmerzt auch sehr. Ebenso das   
  
aufgeschlagene Knie.  
  
Meine Narbe brennt, als wäre sie geöffnet. Vielleicht ist sie es ja. Die Innere ist es. Sie ist   
  
noch viel größer geworden und eitert. Ekelerregend. Genau wie du.  
  
Vertrauen, um enttäuscht, nein, um getäuscht und missbraucht zu werden!!  
  
Ich habe es wirklich satt. Dieses Leben, alles. Dich. Vor allem dich.  
  
Brutal befreie ich mich aus deiner Umklammerung. Du murrst du schlägst langsam die Augen auf.   
  
Mein Blick trifft deinen.   
  
"Ich muss mal", sage ich und stehe auf. Du nickst und schließt die Augen wieder.  
  
Ich hasse dich.  
  
Schlagartig wird mir bewusst, was ich eben gedacht habe. Und doch reut es mich nicht.   
  
Ich hasse dich.  
  
Das ist mir gerade klar geworden.  
  
Ich hasse dich.  
  
Langsam gehe ich in die Küche.   
  
Ein fragendes "Izumi?", du folgst mir also. Gut so.  
  
Ich nehme ein Messer und drehe mich um. Erschrocken starrst du mich an. "Izumi, was--", keuchst   
  
du entsetzt.   
  
Ja! Sieh nur! Das ist deine Schuld!!  
  
Ich hebe das Messer, du stürzt auf mich zu.  
  
Zu spät. Ich habe es mir bereits in die Brust gerammt.   
  
Langsam kippe ich um, liege schon auf dem Boden. Meine Sinne trüben sich.  
  
"IZUMI!!", brüllst du. Du bist fassungslos.  
  
Wie gern hätte ich dich jetzt noch gesehen. Doch ich sehe dich nicht mehr. Ich spüre nur noch   
  
einen wohltuenden Schmerz in der Brust. Und der wird auch gleich vorbei sein.   
  
Doch halt! Ich muss dir noch was sagen.  
  
"Ich hasse dich...", flüstere ich mit letzter Kraft, dann ist alles vorbei. Endlich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope, you enjoyed...  
  
TADAAAA!! ^__^ *stolz*   
  
Ich habe lange mit mir selbst gerungen, ob ich Izumi jetzt das sagen lasse, oder ein schlichtes   
  
Lebewohl kommt... Ich habe mich für diese Version entschieden. Wem es nicht passt, kann ja als   
  
Alternativende "Lebe wohl" nehmen.^^ *strahl*  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich es anders nennen. Oder doch nicht? Aaargh, ich hasse das. Titel ausdenken   
  
fällt mir eigentlich leicht.   
  
Ich glaube, ich veröffentliche noch eine zweite Version. Ja, das ist gut. *munter weiterkritzel*   
  
Eine Fic, die gleich beginnt, aber gaaaanz anders endet.^^   
  
Für diese Fic aber gilt:  
  
OWARI by momo^^  
  
Bitte, gaaaanz viel FB!!^^ Ich muss wissen, wie es war! Ich bin einfach zu optimistisch, als das   
  
ich gute depressive Fics schreiben könnte, glaube ich. [Ich bin schon fast der personifizierte   
  
Optimismus. Manchmal macht mir das irgendwie schon fast Angst.^^°]   
  
However: Das war mein erster Versuch für eine Darkfic. Auf die Idee, vorher ein paar depressive   
  
Sachen zu lesen, bin ich zwar gekommen, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen habe ich es nicht gemacht.   
  
Ich mag depressive Fics eigentlich nicht. Kann an meinem Optimismus liegen.^^ Also habe ich es   
  
so versucht. Ist hoffentlich nicht allzu schlimm geworden. ^_^ Düster ist es aber irgendwie   
  
nicht. Was soll's. Ich gelobe Besserung. Oder lasse die Finger von depressiven Sachen.  
  
Also: Ein paar konstruktive Commis können nicht schaden! [Die anderen natürlich auch nicht.^^]  
  
Wem's noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Mit dieser Version fällt Bronze flach. [Wäre natürlich   
  
NIIIIIEMANDEM klar geworden, Izumi ist ja NUR tot.^^°°] Killt mich bitte nicht. ^_^°   
  
... Merkt man, dass ich Bronze noch nicht habe? ^_^°°°°° [NOCH!! *grinz*]  
  
Meine Güte. Mein Commi wird ja fast länger als die Fic an sich. Ich sollte lieber aufhören. 


	2. Romance

Titel: Gedanken - Version two Part 1/ 1 Autor: momo Mail: Momoko11@uboot.com Fanfiction: Zetsuai 1989 Warnung: Achtung! Sap! *sich vor ner Kischwelle duck* und Shounen-Ai. Rating: G Kommentar: Gedanken - Reloaded!^^ *grinz* Na ja, diesmal die süße Version.^^ Pairing: Koji x Izumi  
  
Fertigstellung: 2003.04.20 01:31 PM Widmung: Jedem, der mir nen Commi schreibt! *grinz* Disclaimer: Ich: "Aaaaaalles meins! Wuhahahahahahahar!!" Alle: "Klar." Ich: "DOCH!" Alle: "Schreib endlich den Disclaimer." Ich: "Nein! Will nicht!" Alle: "Du bist kein kleines Kind. Mach schon!" Ich: "Nein, nein, nein!!" Alle: *böser Blick* Ich: "Waah! Wo ist mein magisches Auge...?" Alle: "Du schreibst den jetzt..." Ich: "Sonst?" Alle: "Sooonst..." Ich: *hehe* Alle: "Sonst darfst du nie wieder schreiben! Und die bekommst Mangaverbot!" Ich: "Waah!! Nein!! Es gehört mir nicht! Es gehört mir nicht!! Nur die Idee! Sonst nichts!!" Alle: "Und?" Ich: "Und ich krieg kein Geld dafür!" Alle: "Aber Kritik." Ich: "Kein Lob?" Alle: "Wer lobst so was?" Ich: "Gemein..." *schmoll*  
  
Für die Buh-Rufe gilt das Gleiche wie immer: Wenigstens auf meinen Anfang warten und das faulige Obst befindet sich in den entsprechenden Behältern unter Ihren Sitzen.  
  
~ ~ ~ We're starting now, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the fly. ^_^  
  
Ich liege noch immer in deinen Armen. Du schläfst tief und fest, ich schaffe es kaum, zu dösen. Klar, ich bin müde, doch schlafen kann ich nicht. Ich glaube, niemand könnte das. Nicht, wenn man noch nicht zu müde ist, um klar denken zu können. Dein Atem geht tief und gleichmäßig. Deine Pupillen zucken unter den geschlossenen Lidern, du lächelst. Ich frage mich, von wem du wohl träumst.  
  
Von mir? Ich lächele. Ja, von mir, da bin ich mir sicher. Dieses Lächeln hast du nur für mich übrig. Ich kuschele mich eng an dich, lächelnd, und schließe meine Augen. Du riechst gut. Diese unvergleichliche Mischung. Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in deiner Halsbeuge und nehme in tiefen Zügen diesen wunderbaren Geruch auf. Wonach riechst du eigentlich? Wenn mich das jemand fragen würde, wäre meine einzige Antwort: Nach Koji. Dein Geruch lässt sich nicht umschreiben. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und gebe dir einen kleinen Kuss. Du bemerkst es nicht, zum Glück. Auch wenn ich dir das Gefühl nicht mehr gebe, dass du nur alles erreichen kannst, wenn du Gewalt einsetzt, habe ich so etwas noch nie getan. Ich weiß, ich bin feige. Ich hoffe, dass du es nicht bemerkst. Ich kuschele mich wieder in deine Halsbeuge und inhaliere weiter deinen geradezu betörenden Geruch. Dann rufe ich dein Bild wieder vor mein geistiges Auge. Ein schlafender, lächelnder Koji. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutet mich. Du bist wunderschön. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich hat es dir jede deiner unzähligen Freundinnen gesagt. Eine heiße Welle der Eifersucht durchflutet mich. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele es waren? Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass dich das interessiert hätte. Dann fallen mir die beiden Mädchen ein, beide berühmt, die du ausgenutzt hast. Für mich. Das Lächeln kehrt auf mein Gesicht zurück. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mit mir gemacht hast?", flüstere ich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass du mich nicht hörst. Wahrscheinlich tue es genau deshalb. "Ich fühle mich... anders. Wegen dir." Ich lasse eine Pause. Nicht lang, nur ein paar Sekunden. Selbst wenn du schläfst, brauche ich meinen ganzen Mut. "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich..." Obwohl ich genau weiß, dass du schläfst, werde ich rot. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue. Vielleicht als Übung. Überrascht spüre ich, wie du dich etwas von mir löst, um mich zu küssen, und dann umarmst du mich wieder. Hast du das eben gehört? Oh Gott, du hast es doch nicht etwa gehört?! "Ich liebe dich auch...", sagst du leise. Du hast es gehört. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich bin erleichtert. Glücklich. Und ich schlafe endlich ein. Ich liebe dich. Selbst in meinem Traum klingen diese drei kleinen Worte nach. Ich liebe dich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope, you enjoyed.  
  
Waaai! Das hier ist ja noch kürzer als die erste Version!^^° Egal. ^__^ Mal was ganz anderes, huh?  
  
OWARI by momo^^ 


End file.
